


Panic

by arguablynotwicked



Series: Unsolved: Pâro [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguablynotwicked/pseuds/arguablynotwicked
Summary: Detective Shane Madej hoped for a calm first day at the new job while detective Ryan Bergara for the first is late for work. It seems that new mystery is around the corner.





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this chapter: Uranus - Sleeping At Last  
> Please keep in mind that this chapter includes a lot of sad and depressing thoughts. And also a few bad words.  
> I apologize for the worst summary ever. Can I be a queen of terrible summaries? Enjoy.

Shane Madej walked into the police building. The first day of work and he was just in time. He made sure of it. He was waiting in the car for an hour before he walked in. It was already buzzing with people. He stopped before entering his part of an office. Through the glass wall, he could see people already working. His people. He couldn't believe that he was really doing this. This seemed stupid. Not right. He slowly walked in. All eyes on him. He could almost hear their thoughts. "What is this asshole doing here? He doesn't belong here. He doesn't belong anywhere. Not anymore".  
\- Umm... Hello. My name is Shane Madej and I guess I am your boss now. - He said looking around strangers faces. They didn't really seem thrilled to see him. He didn't blame them. He himself sometimes couldn't bear looking in the mirror. He didn't wait for someone to say something. He simply walked to his little glass office. He stood there for a moment looking around almost like he never was in the office like this before. But he was. It's funny how all of them are the same. And how well he knew them. Right away he noticed a folder with a yellow note stuck on top of it. He wasn't sure who left it on his desk but he exactly knew what it was. He wasn't sure how much time passed when he heard knock on the door. He looked up and saw a woman around his age. She looked really put together - perfect hair, well-dressed. He wasn't sure if he saw her when he walked in.  
\- Amber Smith, sir. - She said walking towards him. The look in her eyes said that she has no time to lose. She didn't come here to chat. Shane moved slightly in his chair eyes focused on her.  
\- You are needed in woods, sir. - She added. He could tell that she was feeling uncomfortable. Was she picked by her colleagues to come here? Or maybe it was him making her feel this way? She was probably wondering how did it happen that he was her boss.  
\- For what? - He asked putting away his documents. Amber moved a little and Shane noticed how tense she was. He knew what that meant. No. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready.  
\- They found a body. - Her voice was quiet. Or maybe it was his mind making it quieter because somehow his heart was much louder.  
\- Of course.. - He put on the jacket that was lying on the floor. He looked at the folder on his desk that he still didn't open. The yellow sticky note. And surname.  
\- Is detective Bergara here? - He stopped in the door again looking at the woman.  
\- Not yet, sir. - He looked at the office still full of people who now were staring at him. Unsure. Probably questioning even more if he is right for this job.  
\- Send him my way. As soon as possible. - He said before quickly leaving this building.

Ryan Bergara was late for work. It didn't happen often. With this one thing, he was very strict. He had a rough night and even rougher morning. He made a mistake of drinking too much and calling his wife. Well, his ex-wife. She wasn't happy to hear him. When got to the office he right away knew that something happened. Something bad. He could feel it in the air. He was here for over four months and he learned to read every single person here. He felt the rush of adrenaline thinking of all of the possible things that could have happened.  
\- God. Here you are Bergara. What the hell? You are so late. - He jumped a little hearing women voice behind him. He looked over and saw Amber giving him a death stare. She was very good at that.  
\- I am sorry. I had some problems with my flat. I called. - He lied. Usually, he would feel bad about this. But he didn't want for her to know what a mess he is. That was the last thing he needed.  
\- What's going on? - He asked quickly hoping that she won't ask more about his morning.  
\- Walk with me, Bergara. - She was moving fast, but he knew exactly where she was going. Amber was his favorite person in here. She was intelligent and interesting. On top of that worked hard. He was aware of how hard she had it here but she kept proving that she is one of the best here. She didn't accept bullshit. That's why he liked her.  
\- He's here. - She said opening door to a small room that everyone forgot about. They found it recently and used it often when they needed to get away from the noise and work.  
\- Who? - Ryan asked switching the light on. The room was grey and almost empty. There was two chairs and table that they brought here a few weeks ago. The light was mostly coming through a small window. It had a perfect view of the forest and mountain behind it.  
\- The worst detective that this planet ever saw. - She whispered that even though they knew that no one would hear them here.  
\- Nooo.. I can't believe this. Is he really our boss? - She just nodded and Ryan took a big breath.  
\- Ridiculous. That's what this is all about? Everyone is acting crazy because this asshole is here? - Ryan was getting angry now. This was not right. They first offered the job to Amber, then to him and to Shane Madej.  
\- No. They found a body. And asshole is already there. And he wants you there too. - She sat on the chair and took a big breath. She looked worried.  
\- Ryan.. When I was talking with him I saw.. - She started slowly but he cut her off.  
\- What? Why me? - He looked through the window his thoughts going fast. He could hear Amber sighing.  
\- Let's talk later, okay? Just go. - She finally said leaving Ryan in the room.


End file.
